Second Star
by rhiant271
Summary: As Ella contemplates life, she gets whisked away to Neverland. Will she fight for good or for evil?
1. Chapter 1

Second Star

Own nothing OUAT, but if I did it would be much more different. R and R

As Ella contemplates life, she gets whisked away to Neverland. Will she fight for the good side or evil? And which Peter Pan will she meet?

* * *

><p>I sat there on the roof, contemplating the world before me. My mother hated me, my father and brother beat me. My friends all left me once they found out about my life at home. The only person I had left to believe in was my boyfriend of three years.<p>

BUZZ BUZZ

"It's over."

That one message changed my life forever. It was like everything I ever wished for was ripped from me in the blink of an eye. Which is why I'm on my roof at the moment. About to take the coward's option out. I wriggle closer to the edge and look up to the sky one last time, seeing the stars, knowing that is what will be imprinted in my brain as I fall. I see one star shining brighter than all the other. I scoff at the irony, a grown girl wishing up on the second star to the right, but I wish for Peter to save me and take me away. I stay still, but when nothing happens I sigh and stand. The wind rushes up around my face, as I take the final step. The wind whistles in my eyes but I never connect with the ground. I open my eyes, looking up and seeing a black shadow holding my hands tightly as it looks down with pale yellow eyes, carrying me off to my new home. Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Star2

I woke up on the cold hard ground, the sound of water brushing against soft sand the first thing I hear. I open my eyes, seeing a crystaline blue lake, a small spring pouring into it, leading out into the open ocean. I sat up, and started looking for the black shape that brought me to this world.

"Where the hell are you?" I murmur, my voice sounding raspy. A low chuckle emanates from the nearby forest and I spin my head around, whipping myself in the face with my curly brown hair. A boy looking around the age of 17 years walked out from behind the thick leaves of the jungle wearing a smug grin across his pale face.

"I believe you were looking for my shadow." He says through a soft accent, and his eyes sparkle with mischief. "Peter Pan." He bows low and looks at me through his sandy coloured hair. I look at him confused, unsure about him. "Call me Pan." I groan in frustration. **Of course, out of all my luck I get the bloody evil one.**

"Yeah, I'm Ella." I smile, and then start to walk past him when he grips my wrist like a vice. "Let me go Pan." I growl in a low voice, looking up to his eyes with a fire raging. I tug my arm, but he tightens his grip, starting to form a bruise. I whimper and fall to my knees, my arm in agony.

"Why don't we play a game Ella dear?" He smiles, looking into my eyes mischievously. "If you really and truly want to leave Neverland, then you may, but will die as soon as you set foot on your home land. However, if you survive the night alone you will live…but you must stay with me in Neverland forever." I gasp in shock, while he grins sadistically, pulling my body closer to his.

"Your choice, death." He murmurs, before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "or eternal life." He chuckles, and pulls away, spinning me out. "Let's play!" He shouts and flies into the night air, while I scream obscenities at him. Once he is gone, I finally let the wave of tears fall from my eyes, the brave façade I put up falling down, crumbling around me. I collapse to the ground, curled into a ball.

**Right, just need to survive a night in this hellhole.** I wipe away the majority of the tears that were coming down, but some still clouded my vision. I focus on the main thing I need. Shelter. Tree limbs are scattered across the ground, so I grab handfuls and start to prop them up against a strong limb, making a shelter. **GO me** I laugh slightly, and look down, realising my clothes are soaked through and so are my shoes. I grumble and strip off my shirt and jeans, taking my shoes off and sitting down on the sand in my underwear, keeping an eye out for Pan and the Lost Ones. From the remaining branches littered around me, I set up a fire, drying my clothes hanging over the tree. I move closer to it, and the dull flickering of the light, along with the heat lulls me to sleep, the soft sounds of waves lapping at the shore making me even sleepier. I close my eyes, blinking slowly and open them again, trying not to fall asleep. **A couple seconds won't be too bad…** I curl up in a ball under the shelter, and fall into a deep sleep.

Okay, I am super sorry for taking forever, but I have recently injured a ligament in my hand so I am going to be struggling. Okay, kisses and huggles to all!


	3. Chapter 3

Second Star 3

I woke up the next morning, the sunlight streaming through an open window and a soft blanket draped over my body. I sigh content, and snuggle back down underneath the covers, not wanting to wake yet. **Maybe it was just a dream, thank go-** My thoughts are interrupted by a pair of rough, calloused hands pushing me out of the comfortable hammock bed, and onto the cold wooden ground.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." A low voice grumbles in my ear as the person yanks me to my feet. "Pan is happy you survived, and now you get to live with him forever." He mutters, as I rub my eyes, and turn to face him. "Although it isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Wh-Where am I?" I ask croakily, my throat dry and in pain. I rub it slightly, swallowing repeatedly.

"In his treehouse." The voice smiles, sticking to the shadows, keeping the hood up around the face and making sure I only see the teeth and mouth. I burst into tears, the realisation of having to stay here with Pan for the rest of my life. He comes towards me to comfort me, and as he does, I wipe away the tears, and slide his legs from under him, bfeore pinning him down, his wrists pushed against the floor. I growl at him.

"Nobody tells me what to do." I bring my forehead down, connecting it with his, knocking him unconscious. **I need to escape…** I look around the room, and see an open window which I jump out of, sliding down a rope to the jungle floor. I look around the land surrounding me, and head to shore. **Try to find me now Pan **I grin and look up from the floor, standing slowly as I run to the shore, moving faster and faster. I see the ocean in front of me and dive in, swimming as fast as I can away from where he is, and to get to a somewhat safe place. **You lose Pan. You lose.** I laugh softly, and they are the last thoughts in my head to pass through my mind as I hold my breath, moving down underwater. My ears pop and I stay still, letting my lungs struggle with being so far down under the water, and I breath in, water filling my lungs as I slowly drift unconscious, the water filling my lungs faster and faster. The rolling waves are the last thing I see, before a flash of silver passes in front of my eyes.


End file.
